The Puppets and the Puppeteers
by Lady Spritzy
Summary: When some new endowed kids joing Bloor's group, things start to get interesting. The Bloor's can't control Econara, a 14 year old hybrid girl, and the one they can control, Damien, likes Econara! And Manfred's loosing his power!
1. Introductions

_1: Introdutions_

_Bloor's Acadamy is probably the dullest place in the world. That is, if you're not endowed. If you _are_ endowed, however, you may have one heckuva time. Not to say it's necesarilly fun, just interesting. There are three main things to learn, and they aren't the arts. They are to pick your side, and don't let the other side know where your loyalties actually lie; try not to get into trouble, it will cost you; and, for the love of Pete, don't go into the Ruin, especially after dark, unless you can defend yourself against the beast._

Olivia put down her pencil. She was bored, since History class is very dull. She looked at her watch. Almost two. Only another ten minuets to go. She looked down at what she had written, and smiled to herself. _This will be something to show everyone, _she thought to herself. Making the Guide to Bloor's Acadamy was probably the most ingenious thing she had done all year. It was going to have sections for new students, ingenious or endowed, as well as the veterans of the Acadamy. She hoped it would keep more students on their side and not the side of the Bloors.

"Olivia, can you please read for us the next paragraph?" the teacher asked from the front of the room.

"Oh, sure," Olivia said, snapping out of her reverie, and facing the page. _Pleased ring, bell. Get me out of this boring class and down to drama._ In the middle of Olivia reading, the bell rang. Olivia sighed a sigh of relief, and grabbed her things. She darted out the door as fast as she could, and hurried down the hallway to the Purple Coatroom.

As Olivia headed down the hall, she spotted her friend, Emma. She walked up to her.

"Hey, Em. Where are you going next?" Olivia asked, tapping Emma on the shoulder.

"Science. Hey, how is work coming on the Guide?" Emma had heard about the Guide before school.

"Good. I got a huge chunk done during History class.You want to borrow it? I'm going to drama so I won't need it." Olivia pulled the pieces of loose-leaf paper and offered them to Emma.

"Sure. I'm sure I'll get my test done pretty quickly. I mean, it's only over tectonic plates and stuff," Emma said, taking the pieces of paper.

"Well, I'll see you later, Em." Olivia walked off.

"See ya," Emma replied. She walked down the halls to her science class. She didn't mind science, Mr. Halverson was pretty funny, but she'd rather be doing art then taking a science test. At least she had the Guide to look forward to. She made it to science just in time to not be late, and she slid into her spot. But instead of the chair being empty, since no one sat there, there was a strange girl about fourteen, with short, black hair, deep brown-black eyes, like a dog's, a tank top that cut off so her stomach showed, low-riding jeans, and a purple cape held around the girl with a small, paw-shapped, silver pin with a sappire-colored gem in the center. The qualities that made the girl so strange, however, was the fact that she had two large, dog-like ears, with fur and everything, black wings with white tips that were barely visible under her cape, and a black tail with a white tip that wrapped around the girl's calfs and ancles several times. She stared straight ahead.

"Hello, my name's Emma. What's yours?" Emma asked the girl. The girl tuned to Emma, her deep eyes checking her over.

"I am Econara. It means 'Dark Air Wolf' in the Hidden Language, or so my mom said," she said, slowly and thoughfully.

"It's nice to meet you, Econara. I'm sure my friend's will love to meet you," Emma said, smiling sweetly.

"Are you inviting me to eat with you or something?" Econara asked.

"Yeah. Would you like to?"

"Sure. Do you know what the test is about? I'm kinda nervous," Econara wispered, as the teacher had begun to speak.

"Tectonic plates and the inside of the planet and stuff. Not to hard if you've heard of it before," Emma wispered back.

"Emma, would you like a zero on the test?" Mr. Halverson asked from the front.

"No. I was just helping Econara a bit. She wanted to know what the test was about," Emma replied in ernest. The teacher looked skeptical.

"No, really. I just asked if she knew what was on the test," Econara seconded Emma.

"Fine. Just no more talking during the test." Mr. Halverson started passing out tests, with about sixty-some questions each. The two girls managed to make it through the rest of the class with no more trouble, since Carter managed to make so much trouble that he had to go talk to the teacher out in the hall, and got a zero on his test as well. After class, both girls got up and streached, then collected their things.

"Well, that was officially boring," Econara said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Where's dinner at? This schedual said I have to go there next."

"Everyone has to go dinner. I can show you the way," Emma said, then stopped.

"What is it?" Econara asked, since something was obviously wrong.

"You're in the drama department, right?" Emma asked. Econara nodded. "Well, I'm in the art department," she wiggled her green cape, "and I have a different coatroom."

"Oh. Well, can I just dump my stuff off with you? Or can you show me to my coatroom-thingy?" Econara asked.

"Yeah, I know where the purple coat room is. I can show you, then if my friend Olivia is there, she can show you where the cafiteria is," Emma said, heading off in one direction. Econara followed, all the while kids were staring a her.

"Does everyone _always_ stare when someone different walks by?" she asked as kids skittered out of the way.

"Only if they know that you're endowed," Emma said, then added, "And they're not used to you."

"Well, they're definately not used to this," Econara gestured with her tail, "And they probably never will be."

"Hey, Emma, who's your friend?" Olivia asked, running up.

"This is Econara. She's a new kid," Emma said, stopping. Econara stopped, too.

"I'm Olivia." She noticed Econara's cape, saying, "You're in drama, too?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"I was just showing her to the coatroom," Emma said, "but if you've got it, I need to go to mine."

"Okay," Olivia said, guiding the new girl to the coatroom. Inside were so many props and costumes that it was hard to know what was what.

"So this is it?" Econara asked, looking pleased at all the clutter.

"Yup. Are you gonna drop your books off and I'll show you where the cafiteria is," Olivia said, setting her books in the corner.

"Sweet. Let's go," Econara said, dropping her books by Olivia's and walking away with her new friend.

When they made it to the cafiteria, they grabbed their food from a random cook, and Olivia walked over to a group of kids, and Econara followed.

"Hey everybody. This is Econara," Olivia said, sitting down with her tray.

"Hello, I'm Gabriel," one of the kids said.

"Lysander."

"Tancred."

"Fidelio."

"Billy."

"Charlie."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm sure," Econara said, connecting names to faces, and hoping the connections would stay.

Just then, one of the people at the head table stood up. He was tall and forboding, his sharp eyes scanning the students. As he stood, the room fell silent. "Students," the man said, his voice just as forboding as he was, "we have two more endowed students joining us today. Miss Zeffro and Mr. Cardim, please, stand up." Econara stood up, along with a boy across the room. His hair was in a ponytail down to the small of his back on the outside of his green cape, and his hazel eyes scanned across the student body just like the man at the front. His eyes came to rest on Econara. She already knew she didn't like him, but suppressed a snarl, something that she had inheireted from wolf ancestry. The man at the front began talking again. "After you are done eating, you will go to the King's Room to do your homework," he said calmly.

"Oh great. _More_ freaks," a voice called out. It was Carter. He high-fived the kid sitting next to him.

"Mister Kerr, would you like a detention? And how about your brother, Witney?" the man asked.

Both boys shut up, bowed their heads and said in unison, "No, sir."

"That's what I thought. You two know what you are supposed to do. Disperse!" He clapped his hands, and the other students got up and left through the different doorways.

"Well, _that_ was embarassing," Econara said, stepping through the door with Olivia. "Do you know where the King's Room is?"

"I know where it is, but I don't work there. It's for the endowed," Olivia said.

"Okay, I keep hearing the word 'endowed', and I have no frigging clue what it's supposed to mean," she said.

"It means you have weird abilities and stuff," Olivia said, grabbing her things from the coatroom, Econara followed suit.

"Oh, thanks," she said sarcastically, "I feel _so_ much better." Olivia shrugged. The two girls walked down the hall, when someone called for them from behind. It was two of the boys that had sat at their table, Lysander and Tancred.

"Hello, Econara," the one with the unkempt yellow hair, Tancred, said cordially.

"Hello."

"Can you guys take Econara to the King's Room? I have to get to class soon, or I'm gonna be late," Olivia asked.

"Sure," Lysander said.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

The trio set off, and about halfway to the King's Room, Tancred asked, "Hey, Econara, where are you from?"

"I used to live in America, in Bar Harbor, Maine, but then my Mom decided to move to England to get away from my dad. She thinks he's a bad influence," Econara explained.

"Well, over here, things aren't much better," Lysander said.

"My mom likes it better here than in America. Psh, I liked it there better. No funny accents." She paused, then added, "No offense to you guys, of course."

"None taken," Tancred said.

"Cool. Is this the place?" Econara asked.

"Yes, it is. Now get inside," a voice said from behind. All three students wipped around to see a tall boy with long hair and deep, black eyes.

"Yes, Manfred," Tancred said, his cheery demeanor gone, and a much more hostile one took its place.

"And what is that?" Manfred asked, looking at a laptop Econara was carrying.

"My laptop. What's it to ya?" she asked defiantly. Manfred's brow dropped into an angry stare, and his eyes started to shine with a light all their own. Econara continiued to look into his eyes, anger growing in her eyes, and a snarl starting to form on her lips. After a few seconds, Manfred's face broke into an expression of confusion. "Can we go now? I don't want to be late," Econara said in a bored tone.

"Yes, but don't cause anymore trubble, or it's detention for you, Zeffro," he said, storming into the King's Room.

Econara smiled to herself. _Phase one, complete,_ she thought to herself, walking into the King's Room and settling down to do her homework on her computer.

AN: I don't own any one except my own characters. Tell me what you thought! Flames are always welcome if they help improve my writing. ;)


	2. To the Pet's Cafe!

_2: To the Pet's Cafe!_

Econara typed away on her computer, listening to _Land of Confusion_ by Genesis on her headphones, when she felt a sharp pain at the base of her tail. She yelped, and looked a small albino boy, the one named Billy. "What do you want?" she snapped, pulling her tail back.

"Is that real?" Billy asked.

"Of course it's real! It wouldn't be attached if it weren't," she said, then added, "What does an animal do when you pull its tail?"

"It asks you to stop because it's in pain," Billy said.

"Very good. Now, my tail is just like that, except you can understand everything I'm screaming at you. Please remember that."

"Sorry," Billy said sheepishly, too embarassed to mention the fact that he _could_ understand everything animals say to him.

"That's okay. Just don't do it again," Econara said, smiling.

"Just what are you anyway?" an older boy in the corner asked. His yellow, wolf-like eyes were alight.

"Off-limits, if that's what you were thinking," she said cooly. A few of the students snickered, but were silenced with a stare from Manfred.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Miss Zeffro," Manfred said.

"Oh, he wants to know genetics. Well then, my father was a wolf-pheonix hybrid, while my mom was one of you Red King people. She could read minds." She looked at the people gaping at her, with a little fear, then hastily added, "But I don't read minds. And about how my mom and dad, uh, _made it work,_ my dad could change shape." There were a few sighs of relief after that statement.

"Enough of this conversation, back to work!" Manfred said, staring menacingly at the others. They went back to their work with no complaint, even Econara.

After a while, Charlie began to sneak little glances at the Red King's portrait like he always did. It looked strange without the shadow, especially after what happened last time.

"Charlie Bone, will you stop looking at the Red King and start doing your homework?" Manfred boomed.

"Sorry, Manfred," he said, turning back to his homework.

"Oh, get off his back, you big bully," Econara said.

"And you want detention?" Manfred shot back.

"Hmm. Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do this weekend," she said cockily.

"Fine then. You and Bone can stay for detention on Friday," Manfred said, smirking. Econara raised an eyebrow, then went back to work, as did everyone else. As they all left, Econara caught up with Charlie.

"Sorry for getting you detention, but Manfred really deserved it," she said.

"That's okay. It was really cool how you stood up to him."

"Thanks. So we go back to our dorms, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks again. See ya later!" Econara ran off.

"You're welcome," Charlie said, starting off to his dormatory.

That night, he had a dream. A strange creature stood before him. It was a jet black wolf, with black wings tucked against its back. Large, feathery things covered its eyebrows, and rested lightly down its neck, the tips touching its wings, and had feathers on its feet.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked the wolf-creature.

"I could ask you the same question," it asked, in a deep, male voice.

"Well, who are you?" Charlie asked again.

"I am Harom. I believe you know someone by the name of Econara?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just met her today," Charlie said.

"Well then, tell her to keep her necklace secret. You keep it secret as well. You got that?" Harom asked.

"Yes, sir."

"You'd better," he said, then faded away, letting Charlie sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. In the morning, he got up, and headed down with Fidelio, Billy, and Gabriel to breakfast. In the hallway, the girls met up with them.

"How did you sleep last night?" Fidelio asked Econara.

"Good, thanks. And you guys?" Econara asked.

"Good."

"Um, Econara?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you," he said hesitantly.

"Okay, shoot," she smiled.

"It needs to be private," Charlie said urgently.

"Okay then, howsabout we meet somewhere private this weekend. You know any good places?" Econara asked.

"Umm, I could meet you at the Pet's Cafe," he said, then asked, "Do you have a pet? You need one to get in."

"No. My mom said I was as much of one as is. If I can't get one, I could probably just pass as one," she grinned at this.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll let me in," Econara said, smiling.

"If you say so," Charlie said.

"Why so secretive?" Fidelio asked.

"I can't say, not here. After I talk with Econara," Charlie said.

When they got into the line for breakfast, Olivia said, "I worked on the Guide a bit last night after homework. Want to see?"

"What's the Guide?" Econara asked.

"Here, I'll show you," Olivia said, sitting down with her tray. She handed the papers to Econara. She started reading.

"The beast?" she asked, "What's that?"

"Asa Pike. It's his endowment," Gabriel said.

"Uh-hu. So what can you guys do?"

"I can summon my ancestors," Lysander said.

"I control the weather," Tancred said.

"I can sense feelings in clothes," Gabriel said.

"I'm a picture traveler," Charlie said.

"I talk to animals," Billy said.

"Oh. Sorry for yelling at you yesterday, Billy. No hard feelings, I hope?"

"No, it's okay," Billy replied.

"Good." Econara smiled.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, except for a few tests on everybody's part. Saturday, Econara and Charlie went exploring together, and Charlie showed Econara some of the more interesting areas. He showed her the Music Tower, and even introduced her to Cook.

"Nice to meet you, Cook," Econara had said.

"Hello. How do you like it here at Bloors?" Cook asked.

"I must say, the people here have their own form of... _charm_."

"Indeed."

When they left, he gave Econara his house address. "This is where I live. Can you meet me there tomorrow at noon?" he asked.

"Sure. Well, I gotta fly. See ya tomorrow," she left, winging home.

"Who's your friend, Charlie?" Charlie's mom, Amy, asked.

"That was Econara. She says she's a hybrid or something like that," Charlie answered, climbing into the car.

"That's... _interesting_, Charlie," Amy replied, and drove off.

Sunday, Charlie sat on his bed, waiting for Econara. When the doorbell rang, he practically fell down the stairs, trying to get to the door before his Grandma Bone did. He didn't make it.

"Hey Charlie. Can I come in?" It was Benjamin, Runner Bean behind him.

"You may _not_ come in with that dog," she screeched, and slammed the door in his face. Someone rang the doorbell again."I said," she yelled, swinging the door wide open, "that you may NOT COME IN!"

"Um, did I miss something?" a girl's voice asked. It was Econara.

"Oh, it's you," Grandma Bone replied, backing up. Econara stepped forward.

"So, we going or not?" Econara asked.

"Sure," Charlie said, stepping around his grandmother.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," Econara replied, "That's all you need to know."

"Don't get snide with me."

_Econara's POV_

"You're not my mom," I said angrilly, then strode out the door, Charlie and Benjamin following after me.

"What was that all about?" the kid with the dog asked.

"I just don't like it when other people's parents tell me what to do when they are not in charge of me," I said. _And it's true, _I thought, _I don't like being bossed around by adults I don't really know. But when my mom finds out... I just hope she doesn't, or I won't be getting food for a while._

"I get where you're coming from, but she's got more authority than you," Charlie said.

_If I had a nickel for every time I heard _that_ one,_ I thought to myself, then said, "Well, especially when people act all high and mighty, like they rule the world or something. I dunno. Charlie, does that lady rule the world?" I answered mentally for him, _No._

"No," he said. _I didn't think so,_ I thought.

"But she acts like it?"

"Kind of," Charlie said hesitantly.

_I must be goin' somewhere I shouldn't. Better lay off._ "So, how come I never see him at Bloor's?" I asked Charlie, pointing to his friend.

"Benjamin doesn't go to Bloor's," Charlie answered.

"Yeah," Benjamin agreed, "I'm not smart enough."

"So? You don't have to go there. I consider you lucky. I know _I_ don't want to go to that place. Too gray," I said. Benjamin smiled a bit.

"We're here," Charlie said, and I looked up. The place was _crawling_ with animals._ At least I'll feel at home,_ I thought to myself.

"I don't have a pet on me," I said quickly.

"Don't worry, Gabriel said he can bring a gerbil for you," Charlie said, "He's probably already inside." The trio walked up to the door, and the bellman grinned.

"Got a ladyfriend, huh Charlie?" he asked.

"We're here on important business, not kissy-kissy-goo-goo stuff," I explained.

"Indeed. Your friend has both your pets," the bellman said, stepping aside.

"Thank you," I said, stepping inside.

_End POV_

"Where are they?" Benjamin asked, holding Runner's collar.

"Over there," Charlie said, and crowded his way past a variety of animals, Econara and Benjamin following him. They sat down next to Olivia, Emma, Lysander, Tancred, and Gabriel.

"I thought you said this was a privet matter," Econara pointed out.

"Well, they wanted to hear too," Charlie said.

"Fine with me," Econara said, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Someone named Harom told me to tell you to keep your necklace a secret," Charlie said.

"Um, you just told everybody here about it," Econara said.

"I trust them," Charlie said.

"That doesn't mean I trust them completely," she looked around, "No offence, you guys."

"Non taken," Tancred said.

"Who's this Harom guy anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Harom's my dad," Econara said calmly. Everyone looked at her.

"I thought you said your dad was in America," Lysander said.

"He is."

"Then how'd he comunicate with Charlie?" Emma asked.

"Why don't you ask Charlie. I can already guess how," Econara said. Everyone looked to Charlie.

"It was a dream that I had. I saw this weird dog-bird thing, and he told me to tell Econara about the necklace," Charlie said.

"Okay, so Econara has a fancy necklace. What does it look like?" Olivia asked.

"You want to see it? It doesn't really matter if you do now that you all know about," Econara said, annoyed. She pulled out a necklace that swirled in a spiral, was flattish, made of a silver metal, and spiked out on the outside edge. "I got it from my dad. He said it can do some pretty funky stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Benjamin asked.

"Dragon stuff," Econara replied. She then tucked the necklace back in her shirt, got up, and left, her eyes stony.

AN: Only own my own characters. What did you guys think? Too vague? Any errors? Oh, well, hope you enjoyed! As always, flames are welcome if they help me improve!


	3. Flight From Fright

3: Flight From Fright

Econara walked into a dark ally and took off, mumbling to herself, "Damn it, couldn't he just have taken me into a back room or not invited his friends or something?" She flew for a while in silence, thinking, _I guess Charlie's frineds are really close to him. If he trusts them, and my dad trusts him, maybe I should, too. But I'm undercover. My employer didn't seem too happy about me hanging around him. Maybe he can help me..._

When she got home, she landed on a treebranch outside her window and snuck inside. She started to tuck in her wings when her mother, Sarah Zeffro, called from downstairs.

"Econara! Get down here this instant! I got a call, young lady!"

"Great, no food for the week," Econara said glumly, stepping lightly down the stairs and going into the living room. The house was a dump, and Econara's fur -and a few feathers- didn't help matters any.

"What is your problem? You do _not_ speak to the people who give you money like that! The Yewbeams are paying us handsomely, and you decide to be rude? How _dare_ you! You could loose the client! Lots of things could happen, and we wouldn't be paid anymore! What do you have to say for yourself?" Econara's mother glared at her. She was short and round in stature, had blond hair, which looked like it had been hastily put in a ponytail, which it had, and large, hazel eyes. All in all, she should have been a kindly person, judging on her looks, but she was anything but.

"I..." Econara's words caught in her throat, and she searched her mind for any kind of excuse or lie to tell her mom, but none came.

She was about to say something when her mom came over, slapped her across the face, and screamed at her, "Answer me, _you freak of nature_!"

That was all Econara could stand. She could take a lot of insults, but being called a freak was something she couldn't take. She jumped up and kicked Sarah with all her might in the chest. Sarah was slammed into the T.V. Econara burst out the front door, whipped her wings open, jumped, and pumped her wings, getting farther away from her accursed home with each wingbeat.

Econara didn't know why, but she flew for Bloor's Academy. She flew low over the old red ruins, and the decrepidness made her feel a sort of melocholy. She came to an open area she thought was a courtyard, and landed, sitting down, tired from her efforts. A small whinnie came from behind her, and Econara started, got up, and whipped around. A white horse stood there, and stepped forward slowly.

"Who are you?" Econara asked. The horse snorted, whinnied, and grunted, almost like a language. "I can't understand you," Econara said sadly, "I'm sorry. I know one that can, but he's not here." Suddenly, something burst from the bushes, and landed on Econara. Some sort of animal pinned her to the ground. She struggled, but couldn't break free.

Then a voice came into her mind. Not her own, a male voice, that she reconized from her childhood, _Come now, little one. Can't you remember _anything_ about your herritige? You're a hunter, a shapeshifter, and a flyer, and you can't even break free of a transformed creature? I thought you remembered... _The voice fadded away, but what it had said left a mark. She growled, and her body started to change. She shrunk, and her hands and feet turned in to furry paws, her face into a snout. She growled again, and threw the other creature off her.

Econara rolled over onto her four paws and stood up. She looked to the other creature and asked in an animalistic language, "Who are you? Why did you attack me?"

The other just growled and leaped at her, but she leaned to the side and snapped at its passing hindquarter. It cried out in pain, and Econara's ears flattened against her skull against the sound. Just as the creature was recovering, the white mare nieghed, and stomped in between the two fighting animals.

"Enough," she snorted, glaring at both of them.

"What? He attacked me!" Econara defended herself.

"You came here for no reason!" the other said. It sounded like someone had heard before.

"Who are you?" Econara inquired the other creature.

"Asa Pike."

"Why are you two children here? Why are you fighting?" the mare asked.

"I always come into the ruin at night," Asa said.

"My mom and I had a fight, and for some reason I flew here," Econara said, averting her gaze.

"Why did you fight?"

"She uses me. I needed to be alone."

"Why would your mother use you? That is not how a mother is to treat her young."

"I don't know why she does; she jsut does."

"Why don't you run along. I usually only take care of my own little ones," the mare said.

"Yes, ma'am. Would I be able to come here again?" Econara asked.

"You can if you absoulutely need to, little one." The mare turned to Asa, "And she is _not_ to be attacked."

"Yes, ma'am." Asa looked down.

"Good," her gaze returned to Econara, "Run along."

Econara nodded, and her body changed. Not back to a humanoid shape, but to an avian form. Long feathers appeared over her eyes, black and red-colored wings appeared where her forepaws previously were, and her hindlegs turned into taloned legs and feet. She clacked her sharp, curved beack; whereas seconds before she would have been gnashing teeth.

"Forturne fly with you," the mare said as Econara took off. She flew over the school building, circling it.

On the fifth or sixth go around, as Econara was about to leave, a small dart shot out from one of the high windows. It caught her right in the chest, and she plumeted toward the earth. The last thing she remembered was strong arms catching her before she hit ground.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get up. I've been busy with a story for school; the origins story for Harom. Tell me if you guys want to read it! As always, don't own Charlie Bone and friends; Jenny Nimo does. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Unexpected Ally

4: Unexpected Ally

"Nice job, Damien," a voice above Econara said. It was Manfred. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw two shadowy forms hovering above her. She noticed a beak, and she relized that she was still a bird.

"It was nothing," one of the forms said. It was Damien, the boy who had been following her for months.

"How did you manage to strike down a phoenix, though? They're always so hard to find, especially in England," Manfred said.

"They're usually in rain forests and high mountains," a third voice said. Econara had never heard it before. It belonged to what she thought was a skull at first, but then she relized it was an ancient man with a red, wooly stocking cap on. He sat, hunched over, in a wheelchair.

Econara opened her beak to complain, but all that came out was an annoyed squawk. The three men turned to her, and she shut her beak.

"Our phoenix is awake," the old man cackled exitedly. Manfred and Damien quickly pinned Econara, making sure she couldn't rise. It took a lot of effort since phoenixes are large, strong birds, but since Econara was unused to that form, she didn't put up much of a fight.

"Strange though," the old man said to himself, "Most phoenixes are pure red. This one is black and red. Interesting." He looked up. "Don't just stand there, try to get some answers out of it! Why is it here? Where is it from?"

"I can't speak to animals, sir," Damien said.

"Then get the Raven boy to do it! Just get the bird to lead us to more of them! Phoenixes are good luck, you know. Good for magic." He then went on ranting under his breath, but Econara didn't pay attention.

"Yes, grandfather," Manfred said, quickly leaving. He returned a few minutes later with Billy, who looked confused, scared, and tired. Manfred pointed at Econara and grunted, "Talk to it. Ask it where it's from."

Billy walked over to Econara, keeping distance between him and everyone else, and was only close to Econara.

"Where are you from?" he asked in a language of squawks, twiters, and wistles.

Econara cocked her head, then said in the same language, "Billy, it's me, Econara! I turned into a phoenix by accident, and now these nutcases want me to show them where other phoenixes are!"

Billy's eyes widened, and Manfred came up behind him, and in a soft voice, he asked, "What is it saying?"

"I-I d-d-don't kn-know," Billy stuttered, surprised that Manfred was there.

"Does it have a name?" Damien asked unexpectedly, before Manfred could start yelling at Billy. Billy looked up, then looked back to Econara.

"What should I say?" Billy asked, trying hard to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Tell them my name is Blair. I come from across the Great Sea from the Hidden Vally."

"Okay." Billy repeated the mesage to the men, and the old man clapped his hands joyfully and spitefully.

"Good. Take the bird and put it in the dungeons so it can show us the way when we need it to," he said.

"Yes grandfather," Manfred said, then stopped, staring at Econara's neck. "What's this?" he asked, reaching for the spiral shaped necklace that Econara didn't relize was still around her neck until Manfred pointed. His hand got too close, and Econara snapped out, taking two hunks of skin with her. Manfred screamed, and grabbed Econara's neck, strangling her. Damien reacted, punching him in the gut, and Manfred doubled over and stumbled back. Damien slammed his interlinked fists on Manfred's back, knocking him flat. Billy shrunk against the door. Manfred didn't get up.

Then the old man started yelling. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

"I DID _NOT_!!" Damien roared back, and the old man quickly fell silent. There had been a sort of demonic rumble in Damien's voice. "Besides, he was choking her," he added, the rumble gone.

"Take the bird to the dungeons alone, then," the old man said. Damien nodded, and came over.

Econara had flipped herself onto her feet and prepared to lash out and strike when Billy said,"Wait, let me talk to her." Damien stopped, then stepped aside.

"No," the old man said.

"Let him tell her I mean no harm," Damien said, then turned to Billy, "Can you say that for me?"

"Yes," Billy said, then he slinked over to Econara. "He says he won't hurt you."

"I know. I can understand everything they're saying. They want to lock me in a dungeon. I don't want to be locked up," Econara said defiantly.

"If you go, we can get you out," Billy said.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me. We've done it before, Econara. We can do it again. I'll go with so I can see where the dungeon is." Billy looked urgently at her.

"You don't want to mess with the Bloors, do you?" Econara asked the frightened boy. He nodded. "Very well, then. You better hold up on your promise and get me out afterword." Then she tucked her wings in and beckoned Damien over with a flick of her head.

He walked over and whispered to Billy, "She'll be safe with me. I'm going to get her to freedom." He then winked, and grabbed the end of one of the feathers above Econara's eyebrows gently, and she hopped off the small table on which whe had been laid.

"Wait," Billy said weakly. Damien stopped, and turned, looking at the small albino expectantly. It took a few seconds before Billy could find his voice again under Damien's stare, "She said she would only go if I went."

Damien looked at him for a while more, then smiled, saying, "Okay, you can come." Billy stepped over, and they left the room before the old man could object.

"Who was that man?" Econara asked Billy in the phoenix language.

"Ezekiel Bloor. He's the Headmaster's father," Billy replied.

"You know, I can understand everything you're saying, Econara," Damien said.

"No you don't," Econara said.

"Yes, I do. I took lessons on how to talk to phoenixes for years. Wolves, too."

"Why have you been following me for the last seven months, then?" Econara asked.

"Because, your dad sent me. Do you know how long a flight it is from the vampire kingdom it is to get here? I almost dropped dead from exhaustion into the Atlantic. Then no more vampire prince." Billy's eyes widened at the last comment. Damien noted this. "Don't worry, kid. I won't bite you. Vampires are more or less vegitarians. We only bite to mate, and I'm not gay." Billy looked a little relived, but still didn't trust him.

"So why are you here?" Econara asked. The small party had stopped outside a small door.

"I came to take you home," Damien replied.

"So you're going to turn me into a vampire?" Econara asked.

"Nope. Your dad lives with us ever since he left the griffins."

"So I get to meet my dad?" Econara asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Okay then. One question. A question that only people residing with my dad would know. Who's my mom?" Econara was sure he would not get this one.

"Why, Lady Avin. Who else?" Damien said.

"Hah! My mom's name is Sarah!"

Damien looked at her quzzically, then his eyes shot open in recognition, then that turned to anger. "That is the name of the woman who kidnapped you. We spent years looking, but we couldn't find her. Where is she now?"

"Living nearby. Why?" Econara was slightly awed by Damien's fury.

"The entire vampire population gave up looking for you about two years ago. My father still wanted me to look for you secretly. Come, we must go home and tell them where she is."

"So you mean, get revenge?" Econara said, warming to the topic against the woman who had treated her like slime hours before.

"Yes."

"Econara, he could be lying," Billy said.

"Not at all! Tell your friends Econara's home. And tell them she can come and visit. We don't mind."

"I never said I was going with you," Econara said quickly.

"Will you?" Damien asked.

"Of course, but I'm coming back. The Bloors seem to like power. I want to make sure they don't have that power. They could threaten the world. Billy, will you tell Emma and Olivia and everyone else that I'll be back, and I'll be of more help." Billy heasitated, then nodded. "Thank you, Billy Raven. Your deeds will be remembered." She nuzzled him gently with her leathal beak.

"Thanks," Damien said, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder. It was surprizing warm. A searing heat shot through him, and was gone in an instant. "Now you can talk to people in your mind. You can reach Econara without running up the phone bill." He laughed at this, then his body transformed. His clothes melted away, and his face elongated into something that resembled a beak, with sharp fangs, and slitted, golden-red eyes. His fingernails grew into bone, and bony outgrowths shot out of his elbows. He had a stump of a tail, and his fur was a red-black color, the same color as his hair.

"Let's go," he said. His voice had, once again, taken on a demonic rumble. He opened the door to reveal a small room with a cot and a barred window. The bars were too small for either vampire or phoenix to get through. Damien fixed that problem, however, when he ripped the bars out with his talons. The hole left was still too small for Econara, but she forced her way through.

"Tell everyone I'll be back, Billy," she called though the hole, and Billy nodded, then left.

The two avian creatures quickly gained altitude, and were flying over the Atlantic within fifteen minutes.

"So where are we going exactly?" Econara asked.

"To the Forgotten Vally. It's in the Rockies."

"Cool. So I come from the Rockies."

"Yeah, pretty much," Damien agreed.

They flew in silence for a while, each with their own thought. Damien was wondering about what his father and Harom would say when he got back with Econara, and Econara was wondering about why Damien was flying so close to her. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you flying so close?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." Damien's voice lost confidence, and was mumbling.

"I can't hear you," Econara said, annoyed.

Damien hesitated, the blurted out, "I said I like you. There, are you happy?" He had an embarassed look in his slitted eye, and the demonic rumble in his voice sounded off. Econara was shocked by the information. _No one_ had ever liked her before. Especially all the boys she had liked.

All she could say was, "Really?" She was still in denial.

"Yeah," Damien whispered. "You're pretty, smart, and a challenge to become friends with. You're an enigma within yourself, and practically royalty amongst vampires." Econara was still shocked by all this information. "If you want, I'll back off," Damien said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No, it's fine," Econara said. She almost said _I like you too,_ but she figured that would have been awkward. They flew in silence the rest of the way. They came in sight of a castle, and Damien went to a window -one of three-, undid a small latch, and opened the window wide, then got out of the way, letting Econara in first. It was an elaborately decorated room, with varous rugs on the floor and various portraits on the walls. The window had red, velvet curtains, and there was a red silk canopy bed.

"C'mon, I'm sure everyone's eating," Damien said, and led Econara out of the room and down several hallways, finally leading to a large room with five long tables, which grew in length from the outside in. The room, which had been full of chatter a moment before, had fallen silent. He led her to the head of the middle table, where a man dressed in red velvet, alongside a lady dressed just so, sat. By the man sat a wolf-like creature, except it had rusty-black wings, two feathers, one above either eyebrow, and his feet were covered in feathers. Across from him was a tall, dragonfly winged woman.

"Econara?" The wolf asked. His head was cocked as he examined her. Econara cocke her head in the same direction, and the tall man beside the wolf-creature laughed. For such a big man, he had a light, childish laugh.

"I guess that's a 'yes', Harom. Your daughter's home."

AN: How do you guys like it so far? I promise, there are better descriptions in the origins story for Harom. As always, don't own CB, Jenny Nimo does. Hope you enjoy the story! ;)


	5. What Home Is

5: What Home Is

"Econara!" The dragonfly winged woman cried as she hugged the phoenix. Econara put a wing around the woman. She hugged Econara even tighter.

When she let go, the wolf creature, Harom, jumped off his seat and nuzzled her, as did she in return. When he pulled away, he said, "You don't know how to turn back to normal, do you?" Econara shook her head. "Then let me show you." His paws melted into his wings, while his hind legs truned in to taloned feet. His snout became a fearsome beak, and his tail grew feathers.

He clacked his beak at her. "Just think about what you want to become, and you will become it. That is what your magic allows."

She thought hard and closed her eyes, but didn't feel any difference. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw hands instead of wings, and he tail was fluffy once again. Econara hugged the once more wolf-phoenix hybrid. "Thanks, dad," she said.

"Anytime. So, what are you going to do now that you're home?" Harom asked, pulling away.

"I need to go back to Bloor's Acadamy," Econara replied, looking Harom right in the eye.

"No!" The tall man behind Harom stood up.

"Harom, hon, you can't let her. Talk her out of it," the dragonfly winged lady said, stading up as well.

The woman in the red velvet remained seated as she calmly asked, "Harom, what would _you_ do in her situation?" Harom looked to her, and nodded.

"You can go back, but do not go back to the kidnapper. And visit on weekends." His sad eyes looked into hers as he added, "And be careful. I know you can defend yourself, but trust in the people you know you can trust. That's how I became friends with Sada and Nardia. I contacted Charlie and not you because I knew I could trust him. Trust them as I do, and you'll survive."

"Can I go back too, dad?" Damien asked the one Econara guessed was Nardia. He nodded.

"Keep her safe."

"Hey!" Econara said with mock insult.

"Just stay for the night," the winged lady said.

"Okay, Avin," Damien said.

"You too, Econara," Avin said, turning to her daughter.

"Yes, mom."

"Good."

The next morning, Econara rose with the morning sun, as did Damien, Avin, Harom and Sada. Econara found she liked the vampires, since they were very hospitable. Before the duo set out, however, Econara had a question for her father.

"What does this necklace do?" Econara held up the spiral necklace.

"Ah, the Dragonpact Spiral. I got it from Nardia here. I'm not really sure what it does."

"It sends a message to every dragon in the universe if you need help, and one is sure to come and help you. It also doubles as a mace-like weapon," Nardia said.

"Really? Cool," Econara said, looking expectantly at the necklace.

"It's time we headed out," Damien said.

"Yeah," Econara said, hugging Harom and Avin. "See you later."

"Next weekend," Avin said.

"And if not, tell us," Harom added.

"I will," Econara said, hugging her parents again.

They all headed to the tallest tower, and Econara turned into a phoenix again, as Damien turned into an avian creature, and they took off for England.

"Damien," Econara said as they passed over Virginia.

"What?"

"You know how you said you like me?"

"Uh... I'd rather just forget that," Damien said awkwardly.

"Well, I like you too," Econara said, bumping into him playfully.

"At least the feeling's mutual," he said, bumping into her 'accidentally'.

When they made it back to England, a thought suddenly hit Econara.

"I don't have a place to stay," she said in a rush.

"You can stay with me, Econara," Damien said.

"Where do you stay?" Econara asked.

"In a cave nearby. It's high and dry, so we should be safe," he replied.

"I don't know. Maybe we can try the ruin. There's a nice mare in there."

"There's also a rip-you-to-shreds-in-no-time creature in there," Damien reminded her.

"It's just Asa Pike. That's what his gift is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's give it a try," Econara said, landing on a wall of the ruin.

"Do you know where she is?" Damien asked.

"I got there accidentally. Maybe I can find her again. Let's go," Econara said, taking off again. Damien followed her.

It was not long before they found the mare. She was grazing in a large, horribly broken down courtyard in the ruin. Next to her was a fiery red tree that seemed to be dancing. Econara and Damien landed.

"You have returned, Phoenix Wolf," the mare said. Econara nodded.

"This is my friend Damien. He's a vampire."

"A pleasure to meet you, Damien Vampire."

"We need a place to stay. Would it be okay if we stayed in the ruin with you?" Damien asked.

"I do not know. The Evil Ones might find you," the mare said, slightly worried.

"We'll be fine," Econara said.

"If you think you will be, just find a place in the castle and call it home," the mare said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Econara bowed, as did Damien. They then took off, and finally landed on a rock near a small stream.

"Well, this is useless," Damien said.

"Shut up," Ecomara said, sounding downcast.

"What I ju- what was that?" he broke off.

"What?"

"This rock just moved," Damien said.

"Really?" Econara asked, shifting her weight suddenly, and the rock slid in the opposite direction.

"Maybe there's something underneath?" Damien inquired.

"Maybe," Econara said, getting off and turning into a wolf. She leaned against the giant rock, and forcibly shoved off from over a hole. "I can't see down to the end," Econara said, looking down the hole.

"I can. There's a path down at the bottom. Let's go," he looked to Econara. She nodded.

They jumped down, Econara first, then Damien. They traveled down the dank hallway until they came to a strangely large room. It was decorated with a giant sun on the floor.

"Whoa," Econara and Damien said in unison.

"I want to stay here," Damien said, fluttering over and landing in the center of the sun.

"Me too," Econara said, loping over to by where he stood. "This will be our home."

"Yeah," Damien agreed, and they both settled down to sleep.

AN: Did you guys enjoy? I hope so. CB chars are Jenny Nimo; the rest are mine. The Harom origins story is titled Invisible Bonds.


	6. Friend From Far Away

6: Friend From Far Away

_BOOM! CRACK!_

"What the hell?!" Damien said, shooting up, Econara getting to her feet.

"Something's wrong," she said, unable to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"We need to go check on the ruin," Damien said, heading for the passage. Econara followed him, turning into a phoenix. He surged up the tunnel and out into daylight, Econara close behind. They both hovered quietly over the walls of the ruin, looking for the source of the noise. They quickly found him.

"Manfred!" Econara said, surprised.

"Whoa, is he shooting fireballs?" Damien asked.

"Looks like. I knew I took away some of his power, but I didn't think it would be replaced with a different one."

"How do you think he found us?"

"Bets on Asa saw us and told him," Econara said after a while.

"Well, however he found us, we can't let him attack our new home. We need to fight," Damien said. Econara thought for a second, then nodded her response.

"Let's do it to it," she said, taking off.

_Alright, Econara, I'll distract him, then you strike him from the air,_ Damien instructed to Econara in his mind.

_Okay,_ came her reply. As she shot upwards, Damien rushed toward the fire mancer. He clawed, bit, and buffeted Manfred with his wings, but in return got more than just a little singed.

_NOW!_ he yelled to Econara in his mind, and no sooner did he get out of the way did Manfred have a face full of phoenix.

Econara clawed and pecked, impervious to the flames Manfred attacked her with. She sometimes let loose a flame, then come through it and scratch at his defending arm. Finally, she pinned him, and said to him in her mind, _Why do you attack this place?_

"I'm attacking the ruins because - ah, why am I telling you? You're just a stupid bird who can't understand me," Manfred spat.

_I suggest you think twice before calling me stupid,_ she shifted her weight, digging one of her claws just enough to let a little blood flow, then thought to him,_ And for the record, I can understand everything you humans say._

"I was just taking orders," Manfred said, a small ball of flame appearing in his hand. Econara saw it, but did nothing.

_Leave, then, and don't come back, or I won't just pin you and give you a warning. _Econara took off and landed on a nearby wall. Manfred got up and started to slink out of the ruins, trying to make as little of a target a possible.

Right when he was almost clear, Manfred took the flame he had been saving and shot at Damien, who had been circling with Econara to make sure he left. Damien dodged, and Econara blasted the ball with her own flame, diluting and destroying it, and she glared down at the endowed one, along with Damien.

_Pull a stunt like that again, and you'll be begging for death when I've only just begun._ Damien joined her threat with a growl, and Manfred ran the rest of the way back to the school.

"He's going to try it again, I just know it," Damien said, landing.

"I know. And tomarrow's Monday, so we have to go back to the castle," Econara replied, landing beside him.

"Oh, _that'll_ be fun."

"Won't it though? Welp, we'd better sleep. Tonight, I'm gonna steal my stuff back from the bitch that has it at her house."

"Your dad told you not to go back there," Damien warned.

"I don't care. I don't want to get into trouble by not having my stuff," Econara insisted, and Damien gave up arguing with her. He saw no point. He just sighed and took off, Econara following him. They landed at the bottom of the hole, and Econara turned into a wolf while Damien turned back to normal, and they walked back in silence.

That night, Econara padded gently out of the Sun room, as they called it, and made her way down the tunnel and up into the night air. She winged her way to her old home, and landed on the branch outside of her old bedroom window. Opening the latch, Econara slipped inside and closed the window behind her. She grabbed her cape, her books, and her pouch of colored pencils. She then turned into a wolf, slipped the bag over her neck, and made her way downstairs. Quietly, Econara padded over to Sarah's purse, and grabbed of some cash, sticking it into the sack.

As Econara made it to the door, the lights flashed on.

"Gotcha!" a voice yelled, and something hit Econara in the flank. I was a small dart attached to a vial. She ripped it out with her flank, then barreled through the door, the person, probably Sarah, going after her. Another one of the darts hit her in the side, and she began to falter, as if drunk.

_Not again,_ Econara thought as the drug, more powerful than a tranquilizer dart's serum, began to kick in. After running for a bit, she stumbled and fell, not feeling the ground as she struck it. The only thing she did feel was a rough hand grabbing her and securing her, and dimly she cried out_ Help!_ in her mind. Then she blacked out.

As Econara woke up, she looked around her. She was in the Sun room, but no one was there with her. As she got up, the memories flooded back to her. The darts and running for her life the two most prominent.

"Either I'm still out, or I'm home," Econara whispered to herself, and the whisper echoed around the tiled room.

"Great, you're awake," a voice said. It was deep and booming, yet kind, if a little cocky sounding. Econara looked around to see a large, purple dragon sitting beside her. His wings were red and gold, he had two horns that pointed backwards on his head, and the tip of his tail looked like a golden drill.

"Who are you?" Econara asked, standing up.

"He's Spyro," another voice said. A small, glowing orb of golden light came out from behind the dragon and hovered in front of her face. Upon closer inspection, he was a small -but long- insect with clear wings, antenas on his head, and armored arms. "And I'm Sparx," he said.

"You called to me for help, and I wanted to come and help you," Spyro said.

"Yeah, then this bird-bat thing came and told us to drag you here," Sparx finished.

"That must have been Damien. He must have heard me too," Econara said, more to herself than to Spyro or Sparx. "Do you know where he is now?"

"He went to that castle out there," Spyro said. "He also asked that if you woke up, to hurry up and get to school, or you're going to get into trouble."

"I know. Thank you, Spyro and Sparx," she said, turning back into a human.

"No problem," Spyro said.

"Do you need help getting home?" Econara asked, even if she didn't know a way to get him there.

"No, we got here through a special portal. The Dragonpact will allow us to go home since you do not need my help anymore." He got up and shot flames out of his mouth, and as they turned into a ring of fire, he stepped through it, Sparx at his side.

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Econara called as the portal disappeared.

AN: So what did you guys think? Too short? Too random? Did you like the appearance of Spyro the Dragon and Sparx? Don't own Spyro and Sparx,Vivendi(I think) does. Tell me what you thought.


	7. A Puppet's Revelation

7: A Puppet's Revelation

Econara slipped quietly into her seat in science class right as class began when the teacher wasn't looking, avoiding a tardy mark. Emma nudged her.

"Are you doing okay after Saturday? We were only trying to help," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had it rough. But now I'm fine," Econara replied.

"That's good." Emma smiled, and Econara, finding the smile too infectious, grinned too.

Later, as the trio of Emma, Olivia and Econara walked to dinner, Damien walked up to them.

"Hey Damien," Econara said.

Olivia whispered to her, "I thought you didn't like him."

"My mom made us spend some time together over the weekend. I've found he's not so bad. Just creepy sometimes," Econara whispered back.

"Oh."

"You guys understand that I can here everything that you're saying about me, right?" Damien comented.

"Yes," Olivia said, even though it was a bold faced lie.

"Riiiight," Damien said under his breath; if Olivia had heard, she didn't let on that she had.

They walked on to dinner in silence, even though there were other kids shoving past them. When they got to the cafiteria, they sat down with the rest of their group.

"H-h-hello, D-damien," Billy stuttered, still aware that he could turn into a giant avian creature.

"I told you I wouldn't bite you, Billy. Besides, Econara and I are friends, right?" He looked to Econara. She nodded.

"He let me meet someone I haven't seen in forever... literally."

"So how does your necklace work? My uncle Press was wondering how it works," Charlie said.

"It's hard to say how, but I think I can use it to shoot fire or something like that," Econara said.

"Are you sure that's all it can do?" Tancred asked suspiciously.

"For now, yes," she lied.

"You think it might do more?" Lysander asked, joining the conversation.

"Probably."

"Cool," Fidilio piped in.

"I will say it is qui-"

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, DAMIEN CARDIM!!"

"Great, he's consious again," Damien said, flicking his eyes over to Manfred.

"You'd better go," Olivia said, her eyebrows raising as she noted the multiple shades of red and violet on the headmaster's son's face.

"You're probably right," Damien said, standing up and slipping out of the cafiteria before Manfred could reach him.

"Where's your boyfriend, freak?" Manfred spat at Econara.

"Okay, A) he's not my boyfriend, and B) I'm not the freak._ You_ are." She calmly folded her arms over her chest as Manfred raised his fist to punch her in the face. She looked him dead in the eye, and he stopped._ You don't want to do that,_ she thought at him. He lowered his fist. _Good. Now leave us in peace, and don't try hurting Damien for a while, got it?_ Manfred then meanered off in a dazed state.

"What'd you just do?" Emma asked.

Econara shook her head as if just awaking from a dream. She looked to Emma. "To tell you the truth," she said, "I have no idea."

"I-I-I heard you were going to leave, Econara," Billy stammered.

"No, I think you heard wrong. I'm not leaving. Not 'til I have to. You guys need all the help you can get, I'm here to give it to you -Damien too. There's too fragile a balence of power here, and it's too obvious who holds the cards. This school's full of puppets and puppetmasters, each playing a part in a bigger production -much bigger," she looked around, then finished, "We need to stop it."

"Yeah, you're right," Emma said quietly, and the headmaster dismissed them from dinner.

AN: FINISHED! There, I'm done. Did you like the story? Did you all like the last chapter? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I liked it, but I think I cut the last chapter too short... Oh well! I will be putting the first four chapters of Invisible Bonds up asap, kay? Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
